OH FOR THE LOVE OF DARK!
by Umi Hirogashi
Summary: It's the love story of my character and Dark and the love that they have shared all these years..rated for later chapters...will soon contain lemon
1. Chapter 1

My deep blue eyes stared at the gravel road before me.I listened.I waited.My bated breath held deeply inside.He was all over the news,reports constantly flowed in about him.I couldn't,no i wouldn't stop thinking about him.His deep violet eyes and indigo hair that shone so brilliantly in the moonlight. "Aahh" i said to myself with my eyes closed as i held my pale face up to the warm sky above.My black dress whipping behind me as the gentle breeze ruffled my long,thick,curly,black hair behind me.My lace-gloved hands held one another as i approached the school as the bell was about to ring.I entered the building and approached the classroom,my hand on the knob to open the door.I jerked it away then my pale fingers grasped the knob as i turned it slowly.Inside was a wide assortment of students,there was even a boy with spikey red hair,and another with soft blue locks!"Scandalous!"I thought to myself as i approached the teacher's desk.She arose and spread her arms out wide."Class,we have a new student here today,her name is-"she said looking at me."Mii Mizuhara" i said quietly.Whispers flew around the room about me,my hair,my clothes,my make up,my looks entirely.The teacher pointed to a vacant desk behind the boy with the spiky red hair,I sat down quietly.He turned around and introduced himself."Hello!My name is Daisuke Niwa!But some call me Dai,or Dai-chan"he said with a smile.I smiled softly,hello Dai-chan i'm Mii,but call me Mii-chan.A girl who sat beside him with long brunette hair fumed.I turned to her and said,"Who might you be miss?".She grew livid"RISA HARADA!AND DON'T CALL ME RII-CHAN EITHER!"she pouted and i turned away and lowered my head in shame.We began our lesson and soon we were dismissed for the day.Daisuke stayed behind to see if i needed any help,the other Harada twin,Riku stayed behind as well."M-may we walk you home Mii-chan?" he stammered.I looked up at him "Oh,well actually I have to work so unfortunatly,no I'm sorry,but tomorrow is fine" I said with a smile "Oh!"I began "Dai-chan!Have you heard of the legendary phantom theif Dark?"I blinked out of curiosity."Well..."he put his hand behind his head."He's always on the news but i dont' know him personally no,sorry"he grinned."I need to know his whereabouts,because you see,"I paused for a moment,"I am to wed him"


	2. Chapter 2

I began my walk from school to work all the while thinking,"Where are you dark?"my eyes were draw to the endless sky above it was late afternoon as I walked toward the small coffee shop,wich was also a bookstore of all things.I opened the door and placed myself behind the counter,waiting for someone to arrive,then she burst it she was wearing beautiful clothes,my eyes were transfixed upon her.She had on her head a top hat with a long red feather protruding out,her light blonde curls fell beneath it onto her black corset with satin ribbons tieing it together,wich connected to a large black hoop skirt with frills,she was also wearing black knee hi boots wich were hidden by the skirt"I HAVE ARRIVED!"she announced.She looked around,her electric blue eyes scanned the room looking for something,she saw me behind the register and quickly walked toward it.She had her hands on her hips staring up at the menu above scanning it over and over it seemed."i'll have a vanilla frappuchino if you please!"she said cheerfully,I simply smiled and began making her order.When i was finished i handed her the cup saying,"here you are miss"i set the cup infront of her "You know my dear,"she began leaning toward me looking me directly in the eyes,her pale blue ones staring into mine."YOU'D BE A LOVELY FASHON MODEL!"my eyes widened."Wh-who m-me?"i stammered pointing to myself."YES YOU!YOUR SIMPLY LOVELY!"the customers who had been sitting quietly drinking thier coffee and pouring over books,had begun to stare at this strange new comer who had disrupted the silence."WHY YOUR SKIN IS SO MILKY WHITE AND SO DAINTY!JUST LIKE A LITTLE CHINA DOLL!MY DEAR YOU SIMPLY MUST COME TO THIS PHOTO SHOOT WITH ME!" I blinked."A-are you positive?Me?Of all people?".she smiled widely her dark lips shining."yes,you are quite lovely"I blushed furiously.No one ever thought i was pretty,or at all attractive,I simply smiled sweetly and said,"I shall take you up on that miss-""MOTOKO!"she exclaimed proudly"MOTOKO YUMEMITE!"I smiled still saying sweetly"My name is Mii,Mii Mizuhara,but u may call me Mii-chan"she straightened her back standing up straight"SIMPLY LOVELY!"she sipped her frappuchino."ahh!delicious!"


	3. Chapter 3

The street lamps were on as I walked along the path to my apartment, that dead silent walk home.Then a swooshing noise above me turned my eyes upward toward the heaven."DARK!"I exclaimed. It was him!It was my beloved!Faster and faster I ran trying to catch up with him screaming his name,"DARK!DARK!" my breath failed me as I ran,but still I pushed onward,suddenly I lost sight of him as his shadowy figure fell below the horizon,"I must go that way, I must find him!" I told myself mentally. I trudged onward until I nearly passed out, I knocked on the nearest door, and surprisingly, Daisuke answered the door.My eyes grew wide as I stared into his auburn ones."D-dai-chan?" I began."MISS MIZUHARA!" he exclaimed "W-what are you doing out so late?"he said inviting me inside. "I-I was following" I said looking into the face of who appeared to be Daisuke's mother."Dark" I said in an almost whisper.His mother stared at me "M-Mii?" she began. I simply blinked "H-how do you know my name miss?" I asked politely .She smiled and said,"Dark speaks of you often".My eyes widened "H-how do you know Dark?" I questioned. "Well first let me introduce myself!" she began "I am Emiko Niwa! And I am the mother of the great Phantom Thief Dark!" I stared in disbelief. I pondered for a moment," How is she the mother of the great Phantom Thief? Surely Daisuke isn't" I looked at him,the boy with the spikey red hair and auburn eyes,his skinny pale frame didn't look like that of a phantom thief,but sure enough,he was. "Dark," Daisuke began "Is inside me,the only way that i can transform into him is if I think about the girl i love" I blinked "You need not tell me who she is,but I tell you," I said standing up "I must speak with Dark!" Daiuske's mother stood up and handed Daisuke something.He paused and looked at it."MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!NOO!" then he began his transformation into his other form,the legendary phantom thief Dark.Then he stood before me in Daisuke's clothing "Hello my beloved Mii" I blinked back tears of happiness "Oh Dark!" I said as my arms flew around his neck embracing him.He simply laughed and put his arms around me "Well i missed you too". My eyes stared up into his "I waited so long!" he smiled. "I hoped you were alive" "I stay alive as long as you love me my dear" I smiled and looked up at him my blue eyes gazing into his deep violet ones then of all the things he could have said and done,he kissed me.His eyes closed,his tender lips pressing against mine.My eyes closed and i kissed him as well.Emiko blushed,"Oh my Dark!" I heard her whisper.Dark looked at me "Mii,it's been too long,I'd love it if tonight you stayed here.My eyes widend as he spoke the words."Oh no never...I couldn't be such a burden to Miss Emiko!" He laughed,"But I insist!I'd love it if you did!".I pondered for a moment."All right" I began "But ONLY for tonight,is that understood?" He nodded and kissed my cheek "Of course!As long as we sleep in the same bed!" I nearly fainted,but instead the couch broke my fall,Dark simply laughed "I'm kidding love!"and he grinned


	4. Chapter 4

I stared up at the dark ceiling in Daisuke's room,and sighed,then rolled over blushing.I thought of what had happened earlier,Dark kissed me.I remembered that moment,his soft lips caressing mine as we seemed to be lost in an endless dream together,ahh such a sweet moment.Hours later I awoke to the smell of breakfast,I arose,my long lace dressing gown swept across the floor a I walked into the kitchen.Daisuke greeted me with a smile,"Good morning Miss Mizuhara!" I retured his smile "And a pleasant morning to you as well!" Daisuke blushed slightly.I didn't take any notice though,I simply sipped my tea in silence.Daisuke's mother handed him his suitcase,"Here you go Dai!" she said with a smile.Daiuske rose."Well,I'm off to school!".I came out of Daisuke's room at that very second in my usual black dress and gloves,"May we walk together Daiuske?' He smiled and blushed again,"Of course Miss Mizuhara!It'll be my pleasure!"I followed him out the door and down the path to school,when we arrived however we were greeted by a not-so-friendly-face."WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DAISUKE?"protested Risa "J-just walking Miss Mizuhara to school!"he stammered putting his hand behind his head" "Aw c'mon Risa!leave 'em alone!Gosh!"Riku added."Good morning Miss Riku!Good morning Miss Harada!" I whispered.Riku smiled "Good morning to you too!" Risa pouted"HMPH!" "She's such a spoiled brat!I don't see why Daisuke likes her so much!And she look creepy too!"she thought with a shudder."Shall we get going?" Asked Daiuske."Sure!" said Riku,Risa and I followed.I sat in my usual seat and sighed,"Why does Miss Harada hate me so?"I thought to myself,"She's just like everyone else,she thinks i'm creepy" The day began as usual,but the ending was not so usual...

The boy with the blue hair and eyes came to me and introduced himself,"My name is Satoshi Himawari,you may know my cousin,Motoko"I blinked and stared,"Y-yes I know Motoko-chan" Satoshi simply stood up and walked away."What was that all about?"I wondered.Daisuke walked up to me smiling "Shall I walk you home Miss Mizuhara" I smiled."Yes,I'd like that very much thank you".As I walked with Daiuske I thought about Dark,and about our past together.I saw an image in my mind i will never forget,the night i first met my beloved.He landed on my balcony,out of breath and wounded badly.I stepped out and saw him lying there covered in blood and black feathers.My eyes widened,"OH MY GOODNESS!"I quickly ran to his side,"Sir!Sir!All you allright?" I lifted his head to my ear to see if he was breating at all,and surely he was,barely.I quickly ran to fetch him some medicine and some bandages,I couldn't pick him up so I had to make him a bed on the balcony,I propped his head up on a pillow and put a blanket over is wounded body.His eyes suddenly fluttered open after awile,he turned to look at me,"Thank you" I heard him whisper,I smiled gently,"My pleasure kind sir,and who might you be?".He chuckled weakly,"I am the legendary phantom thief,Dark"


	5. Chapter 5

This was my fondest memory of Dark,the first night i met him,after that he'd stop by my house nightly,bringing me flowers everytime,and somehow he knew my favorite,black and red roses,the noblest of flowers.We came to the old victorian style mansion that was actually my home,"Well,here we are i said"Dasiuke stared in awe,"TH-THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?"I giggled slightly,"I have an apartment here silly the whole house isnt mine".He breathed a sigh of relief,"PHEW!That's good to know!"He laughed."Would you like to come inside for some tea?"I asked."Sure!".We walked up the stairs to my apartment together,I took the skeleton key from my purse and opened the antique door.We both removed our shoes as we stepped inside,Daisuke looked around at the black,velvet curtains on the window pane,the lace doileys on the table,the red roses in vases scattered about the room,the thousands of lit candles that cast a luminous glow upon the red walls,"Oh wow!You live by yourself Miss Mizuhara?".I smiled,"I live with my cat".Daiuske looked down at the small furry black creature that was rubbing against his pant leg.He smiled and laughed."Neko!"He said picking Miku up petting her head,she purred softly.I giggled,"She likes you!"He smiled,"She reminds me of you Miss Mizuhara"I blushed,"Arigatou Dai-chan"(that's thank you)"You can sit on the couch while i make some tea"I pointed to the red sofa with black lace draping it,he sat down,but i remember what was in the news earlier,tonight at 7:30 sharp Dark was to steal another artifact,the Letter of the Forlorn,a mysterious panting that takes the souls of those who look upon it!I had to keep him here!I had to see Dark!But unbeknownst to Mii,Daiuske had switched places with Wizu(with),earlier on the train."Daisuke!Tea's ready!"I called,"I must stall him at all costs!".I thought to myself,"I must see Dark!".I set the tea cup infront of him,"Rice cake?"I asked,trying to tempt him with one,he smiled and happily accepted."Did you make these Miss Mizuhara?They're delicious!"he added,his mouth full of rice.I smiled,"Yes Daisuke I did" It was nearly 7:29."One minute!" I thought to myself.Miku jumped into Daiuske's lap,"Daiuske?"I began,he looked at me,"Yes Miss Mizuhara?" "Where's Dark?"I questioned.His eyes widened,"Uh-well,you see,he's uhm-ON BREAK!Yes!He's on break!"he ended with a nervous laugh.I gave him a questioning look,"Is that so Wizu?" Daiske blinked "Kyuu?".I jumped up!"AHA!I knew it all along!You are Wizu!" At that very moment Daiuske exploded into a puff of smoke and there lay Wizu before me."I'VE BEEN HOODWINKED!" and at that very moment,Dark crept silently into the old manor that held the Letter of the Forlorn."Where is it?" he thought to himself,"Argh,I have to find that painting!" He exclaimed,this time out loud."I have it here" said a cold voice in the shadows "Hiwatari!Is that you?" Dark called out,and sure enought out of the shadows crept the blue-haired boy,"So Dark,we meet again" " I don't have time for this!" Dark protested." I know this Dark" he responded.Dark clenched his fists "GIVE IT TO ME HIWATARI!NOW!".Satoshi grinned,"What,this old thing?" he asked holding up a small letter sized painting,covered in paper."The Letter of the Forlorn!" he thought to himself.Satoshi looked up,his glasses flashing in the moonlight."If you want it,come and get it.Dark looked behind him at the window,"If i snatch it and jump I'll be home free!"a plan unfolded in his head.Suddenly,Dark charged Satoshi and flipped in mid-air above him,he landed behind him,quickly he snatched the letter and jumped out the window,glass and wood shattered all around him as he landed safely on his feet and began to run,"I must see Mii" he thought as he ran.Satoshi simply stared after him,"One day Dark,you and I shall settle this,once and for all"


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: this chapter contains lemon,but it is not explicit,please note that this is an expression of deep love and desire,if this is not your cup of tea,please refrain from reading this particular chapter

"I have to find her!" Dark thought to himself as he ran along the rooftops,"I have to see her!"He jumped down and began running along a dark alleyway,knocking over trashcans and scaring quite a few nekos.Then he stood before a large victctorian-style mansion.

He smiled to himself,"This is the place!" he hurriedly jumped up onto the awning facing Mii's window.He peeked inside,and there she was beautiful as ever with the moonlight shining on her pale face,it seemed to shine with an inner radiance that showed through.

Dark gasped softly,"She's so beautiful" He thought to himself,"I can't wake her,but I must"

He slowly and silently opened the window with great care as he slid his muscular frame into the room.He smiled.

Mii was lying on the bed wiht her head tilted toward Dark,her chest gently rising and falling with every slow,sweet breath.

Dark knelt beside her next to the bed,he tilted his head slightly so he would be looking directly into her eyes,if she opened them.

He gently whispered her name,"Mii,Mii my darling"meanwhile a war was raging in Dark's head,"Dark!What are you doing at Miss Mizuhara's house?" "Quiet Daiuske,I'm here for the love of my life"

My eyes fluttered open,as I awoke from a pleasant dream,Dark and I were married finally,and I was holding a baby with long curly indigo hair.

As my eyes fluttered open to reveal none other than my beloved before me!

I sat up abruptly,"Dark!" I exclaimed,and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh Dark!I missed you so much!"

He gently lay me down on the bed,"Shh.You have nothing to fear,".

Daiuke again protested,"You came here to rape her!" "No!Daisuke!ugh" and he left it at that

He slowly and gently as I gently placed my hand behind his head kissing him still,he slowly began to unbotton my black lace nightdress "Dark!you are here to rape her!"Daiuske exclaimed

,I broke the kiss,"D-Dark what are you doing?" I questioned fearfully,he sat up"Mii,you know as well I do that if Daisuke tells Riku about me and she accepts him for who he is,that I'll go away for another forty years,and when I go away,I can't see you,I don't think I can bear it if i went away again"

"Dark you liar!" Daiusuke's pleads were no longer heard.

I stared at him,"So what your saying is,if I produce your child early,you won't have to go away?"

He smiled,"Yes,exactly"

I hesitated,"Then if it means you and I can stay together,then I'll do it earlier than we expected my love"

He smiled,"And don't think that I'm taking advatage of you now,I do mean what i say,I do love you Mii"

And with that our lips touched again,and he began unbottoning my nighdress again.

With every slow and passionate kiss we removed an article of clothing until we both sat before each other naked as the day we were born.

Dark placed me gently on my back,"I won't hurt you Mii,I promise"

Then with that he slowly slid himself inside me and began thrusting.

I grabbed the sheets and bit my lip,trying to supress what was eventuall about to come out.

Harder and faster he went,he had so much kept inside for so long.I bit my lip so hard a crimson fluid shot forth and I quickly let out a moan of pleasure,"Dark!Oh Dark!Please don't stop!Ohhh!"

He began to thrust harder still as his warm seed filled me.I supressed yet another urge to scream as he lifted me up into a sitting positon and began kissing me again,our tounges danced in each others mouths,I loved this feeling and never wanted it to stop,I wanted him more and more,this urge inside me could no longer be controlled.I fell back onto the sheets and pillows and Dark fell beside me and wrapped his muscular arms around me,he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Did you-huff-like that-huff-Mii?" he asked between breaths.

My chest rose and fell much faster than his.I lay my hand across my naked chest,and turned to look at him,"That was amazing!"I said as I kissed him yet again.He smiled.

"Well theres' more where that came from!"

He chuckled and drew me close to him."Now rest my sweet angel,rest"

And we fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning to the sun in my face and an arm around my torso."Who could be holding me?"

I wondered forgetting about last night.I opened my eyes suddenly to see a head with bright read hair atop it.I sat up abruptly my bare chest exposed.

"DAISUKE!"I screamed.He awoke with a start,

"What what is is what?". He saw my bare breastes and shouted,

"MISS MIZUHARA I'M SO SORRY!"and toppled off the bed blushing furiously.I jumped up and covered myself,slowly taking back in the events of the previous night,Dark and I shared a secret that only we and Daiuske knew.I looked at him and pleaded,

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE A BOUT THIS DAISUKE!" He stared up at me red-faced,

"Of course,anything for you Miss Mizuhara" he responded with a sweet smile.

I opened my closet doors and went inside to find an outfit suitable for today,for I was going to a photo shoot with Miss Motoko,or Mo-Mo-chan as i called her.

I came out in a red velvet corset with black leather strings and lots of black lace surrounding it,and a long flowing pleated black skirt and red high heeled pumps with black fishnets.

Daiuske was sitting in the living room,with Dark's clothes on having and interesting conversation...

"Eh heh heh.Little Daiuske got some action eh?" Dark asked

"THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL DARK!YOU WERE THE ONE WHO VIOLATED MISS MIZUHARA!"

"She was not violated,she's my fiancee and I love her Daiuske, I just wish you understood that"

Daiuske paused then said aloud,

"I never knew you felt that way Dark,I thought it was just because she was pretty"

At that very moment I came around the corner and heard him and stopped dead in my tracks.

"D-Daiuske,you think I-I'm pretty?" I asked

he turned around abruptly blushing furiously and jumped up

"W-Well you s-see,D-Dark and I we-we were just talking about you a-and,I-I asked him something a-and th-that just came out"he ended with a nervous laugh,and I blinked.

"I-I have somewhere I need to be so if you'll excuse me I must be going now"

I bowed,picked up my purse and gloves and left.

He stared as she left,"What did I do?"

And he began his long walk home.

I approached the building where the photo shoot was to be held and I stared,"What a creepy place"I thought as I walked inside and was greeted by Mo Mo chan

"Mii!" she squealed as she hugged me tightly and i smiled.

"Hello again Mo Mo"

Suddenly a black wedding gown was shoved in my face.

"You'll be wearing this love!" she beamed

I blinked,"With a black lace parisol and gloves?"

She stared,"Hey!Why not?" she laughed again

I smiled,"That's just more my style"

After the Photo Shoot

I unlocked the door and shoved it open to find him standing there shirtless in tight leather pants,"Welcome back Mii" said Dark


	8. Chapter 8

**I gasped softly and stared at the handsome Dark before me,he stood there in all his masculinity. **

**"Welcome home Mii" was his response to my entrance.His soft indigo hair gently rested on his strong muscular shoulders and his pants barely came to where they were supposed to be and his hands were sliding them down as we stood there.**

**"D-Dark?"**

**"SHHH..." he pressed his finger against mine and shoved me against the door unbuttoning my blouse.**

**"Oh,Dark" i softly whispered ans his hands caressed my soft supple breasts ,he slowly slid my blouse off and unhooked my bra,i slid off my flowing skirt and panties,and he shoved me against the wall again.**

**This time he literally ripped his pants off and he wasn't wearing a thing underneath he quickly shoved his dick inside as i latched my legs onto his torso and he began shoving himself on me going harder and faster by the mintue.**

**"OHH Dark!"**

**"MII!OHH!"**

**He rammed me for about a half hour that way then we both fell on the floor and he placed me on my stomach on all fours,"I won't hurt you Mii, i just want to pleasure you"**

**"OH Dark!please do so!ohh!"**

**His throbbing cock slowly slid across my back,"You like that yes?"**

**"Yes Dark!OHH!"**

**He then shoved his throbbing erection into me from behind,I screamed as he entered me and softly cried from the pain and pleasure of his kinky touch.Harder and harder he began thrusting i lurched foreward moaning as he did so.**

**"DARK!OHH!DARK!"**

**He suddenly collapsed on the floor and i turned and looked at him,"SH-shall i give you the pleasure now my love?"**

**He panted and looked up at me,"Go ahead my love" he took a deep breath and let it out slowly and my head looked down at his throbbing dick covered in sticky white-ness i licked it off slowly and it sent a shiver down his spine,i grinned.**

**"I see you like that eh?then you'll love this!"i grabbed it with my mouth and began to suck with full force he let out a yelp and grabbed my head and shoved it closer as i sucked on him like a vacuum.He stoped moaning for a bit and said,**

**"Climb on me Mii,ride me like a damn horse" **

**My eyes widened,"May i use these?" I held up black fuzzy handcuffs **

**He stared,**

**"For tonight Mii do whatever you want,i'm yours,Mistress" and with that last remark his eyes seemed to glint with a hint of sexuality.**

**I quickly placed my hands on Dark and we were transported to my bed where i quickly handcuffed him and jumped ontop of him.**

**"Now slave,what shall i do to you?"**

**"I am your slave mistress do as you please" Was his reply**

**I quickly took his cock and placed it in me .**

**"Buck my slave!" i whipped his side**

**He began bucking like a wild bull "Yes mistress!ow!may i have another!oh!"**

**I whipped him again**

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

**"OH MISTRESS MORE PLEASE!" And our night of endless passion,bondage,and kinkiness continued as suck **


End file.
